and she plays them like puppets
by EtherealDemon
Summary: She knows how to get them to do her bidding. She doesn't always play fair... and sometimes she just doesn't care.  A very short drabble.


Disclaimer: Don't own. Don't profit. Don't sue... _please_.

**Summary:** She knows how to get them to do her bidding. She doesn't always play fair... and sometimes she just doesn't care.

**AN:** It struck me that Elena always seems to get her way and that she doesn't play fair and this is what it amounted to. It becomes clear once you read this that it was written before the whole Elijah stabbing incident.

oOo

Normally it's all done under the guise of innocence, but she's tired and she'll easily get the desired results whether she gently pulls on their strings or shoves her hand up their behinds. Things will get done; done her way.

oOo

The first one up is Stefan who is by far her easiest target. She simply tells him that if he doesn't do it she'll ask his brother and that is all it takes. If she's honest, which she sometimes is, then she'll admit that it's disappointingly boring to turn his head this way or that. He's like a toothless puppy; far too eager to please. Yuck. She considers breaking up with him... _again_... just for the hell of it. You'd think _he_ was the teenage girl getting her heart broken and not the century and a half old vampire getting dumped by the way he's sobbing.

"Man up." She says rolling her eyes in exasperation before turning on her Chuck clad heels and speeding away from the wailing mess of a vamp standing in the high school parking lot.

oOo

With her doppelgänger it's blood and a promise that will never be upheld that get her what she wants. She'd feel sorry for the heartless bitch... except she knows she isn't one. The other doe eyed monster has more heart than she does. She'd laugh, but... no she definitely laughs. It's bitter and a bit manic, but it's a laugh all the same and for once it's her blood craving mirror image that winces and backs away in fright.

It's pathetic to say the least.

oOo

Next is the other undead brother. With him she needs to tread carefully since he easily snaps and breaks and needs to be put together just right. He really is just an emotionally unstable Humpty Dumpty... but _way_ hotter which is why she can NEVER give him the reigns because he would discover how easily he could rule her. He would never give them back and right now she just can't afford that... no matter how much she-wants-him.

"Stop trying to make me someone I'm not." He spits at her with eyes blazing in a freezing blue.

She snorts derisively and rolls her eyes as she flops down on her bed. "When have I ever asked you for anything you couldn't deliver?" She's as cool and collected as he's deliriously out of control. "Face it Damon, _I _know you better then _you_ know yourself." It's the truth because there's far more then just fire that comes with being a Petrova.

He narrows his eyes that are still ablaze and snarls before speaking. "You don't know me at all, _little girl_." He towers over her where she lays calmly fiddling with Mr. Bear.

She smirks slightly amused and aroused with his blatant display of physical superiority. "The only time you've gone against my wishes and..." She tilts her head smiling far too sweetly as she cracks her knuckles loudly. "... went Jeremys' neck." She watches the minute cringe that most would have missed cross his features. His buttons are so easily pushed that she isn't at all surprised that Katherine had him wrapped around her little finger. Well he's HERS now and he isn't ever going to be up for grabs as long as she lives... or as short.

"Don't do that." He snarls, but she hears it for what it is; a plea from a man who's almost broken.

She looks at him doe eyed and calculatedly oblivious. "Do what?" She says sounding as innocent as only a small child can.

"You know what." He hisses recoiling into a corner of her room. "Pull on my heart strings and assume that I'm a good man." He spits the words out with disgust and she takes them for what they are. Fear.

She lets out a harsh laugh, something far more sinister then any evil laugh should be. "I _assume_ nothing with you Damon. I _hope_ you do as I ask because I _know_ what you're capable of." She slides off the bed and saunters toward him. "You tend to sell yourself short." She coos leaning closer then she should, but she doesn't need to be afraid because she knows exactly what comes next.

"Why? Are you buying, _Elena_?" And then as always it's all about sex. Not that she minds 'cause... really... he oozes it and she really wants **IT**.

She wants to say yes and then let him seduce her in ways she can barely imagine, but she wont because then he'll be the one holding the strings and pulling on them just as viciously as she is. So she rolls her eyes at him and slaps his chest playfully. "Ass." And that's that.

The next time she asks him to do something he will do it no questions asked. He will do so for a while and then they do this dance again and she will pull on his strings and she will win. She. Always. Does.

She thinks that perhaps one day when all this craziness is over she'll succumb to him and let him pull all her strings and fuck her till she loves him the way he deserves... because he does deserve to be loved despite AND because of the monster the other Petrova made him into.

One day _she_ WILL fix _him_.

oOo

Once Damon's convinced Alaric surely follows. She doesn't even need to ask her could-have-been-stepfather. She knows he's swiftly being made to act according to her whims.

oOo

Then comes the witch and she uses something she hasn't before because she's tired of her self-righteousness. It's disgusting.

"He _killed_ her. He needs to be held accountable." She says angrily with her nose _literally _turned up.

She knew it was coming and can't help but think of that bible passage about casting the first stone and what not. "Of course." She assures sweetly. "Just like we did when _you_ set _him_ on fire." She watches as surprise flutters across the stubborn mocha features and she knows she has her where she wants her.

Bonnie frowns in confusion before she hesitantly speaks. "But you stopped me from doing that." It sounds more like a question then the statement it was meant to be.

She cocks her head and furrows her brow. "Attempted murder _is_ frowned up on. What was your punishment for that again?" She asks pensively expertly biting back a triumphant smile. She may think she's good but she's as bad as the rest of them.

"You can't kill someone that's already dead." The witch states haughtily, but she can detect the slight waiver in her voice.

She puts up her index finger in warning. "Ah. _Undead_ is not the same as _dead_. The un clearly states that they are in fact NOT dead." She smiles a vicious toothy grin that makes her friend draw in a sharp and frightened breath. "Besides if you round up the tally on _you_ unsuccessfully trying to murder him versus the reverse... _you_ are indebted to _him_. That's before we tally the times he's saved _your_ ass from being... well for lack of a better word, grass."

"He kills _people._" She refutes stubbornly with a shake of the head that makes her dark ringlets bounce far to happily for the occasion.

"He's a vampire, it's expected." She shrugs nonchalantly and inspects her nails in a gesture of boredom. "He's also _people_ and you tried to _murder_ him... on several occasions." She looks back up at her supposed friend with a smirk the vampire in question would be proud of. "I believe murder has a higher sentence then man slaughter. Does it not?" The words are as effective as a slap. There is no way to be self-righteous when it's all put in **this** perspective.

The now embarrassed and reprimanded witch glares harshly as she agrees to do what is being asked of her.

oOo

The bubbly blond is next on her list and needs little to no persuasion. One mention of the Tyler fiasco and she complies with everything asked of her and more. Hell, she even bakes a large batch of please-forgive-me-for-almost-getting-everyone-killed-by-werewolves cupcakes. Apparently swirls of cinnamon-sugar and chocolate frosting are what it takes to get a little bit of forgiveness from your _friends_. She'll have to remember that once Klaus has killed most of them. She could add mini marshmallows to soften the blow.

oOo

Jeremy is a tricky one. He's become so much like Damon that she could almost play them the same way. She OBVIOUSLY does NOT want to fuck her own brother... cousin... whatever... so she can't pull on quite the same strings.

"I need _my brother_ with me on this." She says sternly and she knows she's being dirty and rotten, she just doesn't care any more.

He sighs heavily. "You have GOT to be fucking kidding me sis. You _can't_ possibly be serious about this." The cracks have begun to form and he's about to break.

"You wanted in. _This _is what this _is_." She raises a single eyebrow in a challenge he can't win.

She's got him and he knows it. He also knows that she's pulling at his stings purposefully, but neither of them really care. It's been like that for as long as he remembers and in the end he always does her bidding. Her way.

oOo

When it comes to Jenna she simply lies. It's a well tried and tested method that works. No need to grow a conscience. What she doesn't know doesn't hurt her if she could just stop inviting strangers into their home for one _bloody_ second. Pun very much intended.

oOo

Elijah might just be the hardest one to crack. Frankly she barely knows the man... vampire... original... oh, who cares? Being alive for so long renders him unreadable and she can't really work with that so she tells him straight out what she wants.

"No." He says unblinkingly. It's all very creepy; the no blinking, breathing or moving.

She shrugs tiredly. "Fine then I'll just kill myself." She states as if it were nothing.

He's pressed intimately up against her from behind with a single hand snaked around her waist before she manages another breath. "What makes you think I would allow _that_ when I wont allow _this_?" He whispers hotly in her ear and she shivers at the caress of his unneeded breaths.

She leans into him tipping her head back and exposing her neck to him. "Where there's a will there's a way." She says absentmindedly more focused on what he's doing to her then convincing him.

"Wills are easily remedied." He coos and nuzzles her neck as he breathes her in. There is a similar air of primal sexuality that surrounds him as does Damon. The difference is that she's sure Elijah is being and always has been well loved instead of just well fucked.

She tilts her head further to the side with a small contented sigh. "What will it take to persuade you? What is your price?" She asks in a soft voice meant for only lovers to hear.

He whirls her around and slams her into the nearest wall so hard that she looses her breath. "I have everything I need, want and care for." He stands stock still with a ghost of a smile playing at the corners of his mouth. He grabs her vervain filled locket and simply holds it as the sound and smell of his sizzling flesh fills the air. He yanks once and then tosses the broken chain and locket into a dark and unreachable corner.

"Before you render me unwilling answer me why... _please_?" She's no fool and she knows what he intends to do, so she pleads. She'll get down on her knees if that's what it takes.

His warm brown eyes study her intensely. "It's foolish." He states matter-of-factly in his velvety smooth voice and polished accent.

She chuckles and rolls her eyes. "Does that even matter?" Truly it doesn't matter and he knows it. He also knows that she knows that he knows it and _that_ is leverage. "Humor the human sacrifice." She urges with a bright grin and laughter bubbling from the back of her throat.

He barely cocks an eyebrow in warning. "Very well." His less then human reactions scare the crap out of her normally, but today she kinda likes it.

If he weren't already well loved...

oOo

**AN:** Feel free to express yourself by clicking the little button and tapping up a few lines.


End file.
